


Amber To Ashes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Battlefield, Biting, Bottom Nasir, Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Top Agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, any/any, the wind is waiting to destroy us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



The sky is dark, the clouds drift low, and the aroma of death and burning flesh soaks the wind around them. The dead and the dying soldiers bleed the ground red where the lovers stand, every gasping breath growing shorter as hearts lose their rhythm and silence. Death is welcoming, wishing to greet the fallen men with jagged claws and a sinful grin. Nasir begins to breathe again, breaths out in huffing breaths, his heart attempting to return to a normal beat as he stands among his fallen brothers. 

Agron stands beside him, sword and shield at the ready, the skin of his body tattered with raw wounds. He has faced death before and the sight of the black angel shouldn’t terrorize his heart, but it does. His lover, Nasir, is still breathing yet bathed in blood and Agron is not sure if the ruby red blood is his own or the blood of the fallen soldiers. Death seeks to take Nasir, but Agron will lay waste to the angel of damnation before he lays a hand on the love of his life. 

As Agron scans the battle field, Nasir looks to him. The taller man appears in better health, yet not by much. Agron’s cheeks are smeared with red streaks and his eyes are wild, dark and deadly. Yet for his grisly sight, there is beauty to him; a magnificently carved chest and toned shoulders and arms, and a waist that narrows down to the low slope of his groin where his trousers hang loose. Even clothed, Nasir can perfectly see his lover’s cock, which flaccid, is still long and thick. 

The battle cry of their enemy draws closer, distracting Nasir from his lover. A new wave of war and death and destruction draws closer, and Agron tightly embraces his soul mate and kisses Nasir, clings to his body as his eyes leaking tears. The wind is waiting to destroy them, and in a time of great sorrow, all they can do is cling to each other, joined in body, soul and pure love. 

By the miracle of the Gods, the lovers, along with the soldier’s able to make a stand, strike back their enemies. It is a bloody fight and they lost many warriors, yet they were victorious on a day of a red blood dawn. 

They return home, greeted by family and friends. They were covered in blood, dirt and sweat, and they had come from a land where the ground around them was littered with mangled bodies, and after facing death, they needed some privacy. 

They lay in bed, spending the long hours fucking, burning off adrenaline accumulated from their bloody battle; they panted like beasts in heat as they frolicked in the sheets, fornicating like barbaric creatures. The scent of sweat was heavy, and the air was thick with the smell of sex and blood. 

Almost pulling all the way out of Nasir’s body, Agron shoved back in, burying his face in his lover’s neck and nipping at the heated flesh as his cock’s girth forced into the loosening opening. Agron’s teeth split skin and blood spilled from the pinprick wound as Nasir cried out in pleasure; the younger solider tightened his long, lean legs around Agron’s thick waist as his lover leaned in to lap up the oozing blood on his neck. Agron rolled his hips with a steadfast pacing, a deep grind of hard pelvic bone making Nasir moan to the God’s. 

He pounded away, his wet rough tongue sliding up sweat-slickened neck. Licking the red pools, he started fucking Nasir harder, ramming into the warrior with a near-violent thrust, giving over to his baser, primal needs. 

Agron could not be gentle if he tried; the need to copulate and take what he knew as his own drove him onward. Nasir wanted it that way—impetuous and unrelenting—they fought enemies with vicious and unnatural manners, why shouldn’t their sexual antics be any different? 

He welcomed the pain—it made him feel so profoundly alive. Nasir raked his blunt nails down Agron’s sloped back, digging in deep and dragging downward, and the painful sensation only added to the frantic need of Agron, the urge to go deeper, harder, to take and claim. Agron latched onto Nasir’s throat and bit down, the flesh slitting open wider, igniting a growl from deep within as the red tinged liquid seeped from the wound.

Nasir wrapped lower limbs tighter about Agron’s waist, pulling him in closer as if to absorb him through every pore of skin as the uncontrollable thrusts pelted him with a brutal tempo. Agron groans lustfully, drawing his hips back then rutting into the younger man, wringing a cry from Nasir’s soft lips. 

The single action was a benediction to being alive and well, always together as one body, and that was the only reasoning that mattered to Nasir. His soul mate and lover constant was embedded inside him, where Agron belonged. Nasir writhed beneath Agron, tinier hips franticly rutting upwards, clawing along curved spine as moist tongue licked at his bloody neck. 

His quivering abdominals panted at the sensation of Agron’s toned stomach rubbing against him as the smooth surface slid along his engorged cock, every muscle toned and sculpted; the sound of his pleasure was answered by Agron’s enduring wild penetrations, sheathing balls-deep before drawing his hips outward again to leave Nasir almost unfilled, then slamming back inside to fill completely, totally.

Nasir was so close to coming; he clung tighter to Agron as his lover managed to get a massive hand around the throbbing cock. Agron firmly tugged on Nasir’s manhood as he fucked into him faster, chasing after his oncoming orgasm as he granted Nasir his own bliss. 

Agron wrung Nasir of his pleasure and three strokes later, Nasir was climaxing, the walls of his hole convulsing in rhythm around the thick shaft, spewing hot and sticky between them. Agron continued to ride Nasir for all he was worth, pelvic snapping forcefully, and, seconds later, he was tumbling over the edge as well, spilling into Nasir with a lustful moan. He panted against his lover’s neck as his cock pulse out white sticky cum, coating the younger warrior’s insides. 

When they both collapsed on the bed, laying lax and boneless, gasping for air and still wrapped up within one another, Agron began to hum softly as he continued to lap at the claiming wound he had given the tanned column of neck. His tongue trailed in little figure eights and brushed over the tendered warm flesh, making the smaller form tremble restlessly in the aftermath of releasing. 

Nasir lovingly trailed his fingers through Agron’s unruly hair, gently massaging the perspiring scalp beneath. He lost track of time; he wasn’t sure how long they entwined together, coming down from their mind-blowing, blissed-out intense high. He knew soon they would have to go back to war, yet another enemy would be lurking at their door. But for now, all would be calm, contentedly still, and Nasir would clutch at Agron with an unforeseeable fear, never wishing, or wanting, to release his brother-in-arms.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [ A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/628390.html?thread=86179494#t86179494)


End file.
